


The Boy With The Stars For Eyes

by ultravisceral



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Snuggling, Stars, larry - Freeform, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultravisceral/pseuds/ultravisceral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys who had known each other their whole lives, Louis was an innocent, shy, boy who had a fascination with the constellations. Harry was a big, bad, boy, who had never met anyone as delicate as Louis; but he knows he is in love with the how he can see the sky in Louis's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy With The Stars For Eyes

"Harry?" Louis whispered, softly, into the night. Sitting beside Harry in the somewhat dewy grass, hardly talking at all, curled against each other, was his idea of relaxation. "Yes?" Harry said, turning to face him. "I can't believe we are going into 10th grade next year, because I can't see myself getting older. I feel stuck in time, still the little boy down the street who dreams of being president. You know?" Louis asked. "I know, I know you, and I know that you seem to never grow with time. Because time doesn't change you, I've seen you go through phases, but it never changes who you are deep down inside." Harry said.

"Who am I deep down inside?"

"A little boy who dreams of being president. Except, there's more to it. It's like, you're a little boy with a big understanding. You see the world not as what it is, not in a raw and cruel state, but as a place that can be forever changed and bettered. You always see beauty in shit, but for the things that are already beautiful, I can't begin to imagine how you see them."

"I feel like, when I look at something beautiful, I don't see it as just beautiful. I wonder if it has a purpose, beyond just looking beautiful, because there are a lot of beautiful things, but the reason they are there, who or what they are beneath that beauty is the best part."

"Just like you Louis, just like you."

"How can you see beautiful Harry? I see meaningless, different in a way that is unaccepted, unnecessary to society."

"Because Louis, you are beautiful, from the tip of your elf nose, to the inside of your heart, the strings that get pulled with every mean word. You should never believe them Louis, what they say, it's all just... empty. They don't really know you, and if they did, if they saw you like I did, they would never say those things."

"What do you see Harry?"

"I see a fucking masterpiece."

"I... I could never quite grasp why you bothered with someone like me." 

"Well, Louis, it's because...," and there was a pause, a quite long one which scared Louis, because he could expect what Harry would say. "when I first met you, you told me how you loved the constellations. And, the thing is... I looked in your eyes and saw the entire universe." 

"Since we were little, and we first met on the playground, I saw you standing there, enviously watching the little boys with spiked up hair and new pairs of sneakers... and I came over, and the first thing I thought Harry, was, why is he alone? Why would someone who is way cooler, in my mind, compared to the other little boys who had their "girlfriends", alone? And the thing is, it was because they didn't see you the way I did. I don't see flaws Harry, because, there isn't a damn thing about you that's wrong."

And even if Louis had cussed, and Harry wanted to slap him, he saw the sincerity behind those words. It seemed as if everything was right for once. In the big world where people come and go, Louis stayed. Louis stayed, and when no one else would, Louis fucking stayed.

"I love you Louis. I don't mean a friendly I love you, I mean Louis, I'm in fucking love with you."

And Louis, he stared at the boy, and he looked up at the stars, and he mumbled, "I love the stars, I love the colors of the skies in the early mornings, and, even when nothing else is going right, I love you Louis." 

Harry kissed the boy, there wasn't any tongue, it wasn't a messy kiss filled with a bunch of passion. It was a soft, sweet kiss filled with longing and love. It wasn't the thing you do when you're drunk and the guy next to you looks hot, it was the kind of thing you give someone you have been married to for six years. And sparks flew, they ignited bones and warmed fingertips, and hands curled in hair and around waists and hung loosely at necks. 

And when they broke away, all Harry could say was, "Wow." 

Years later, they had their first kiss, as a married couple. They had changed so much, and time had changed Louis, but Harry would still see him as the little boy who was fascinated with stars. Because their love still burned just as bright as the stars in Louis's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and probably shitty oneshot. Enjoy, leave notes and feedback. ~ Nikki


End file.
